


Factory Bitch

by MissShellfishBeach



Category: Marina & the Diamonds, The Pretty Reckless
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShellfishBeach/pseuds/MissShellfishBeach
Summary: Some say that opposites attract. Romeo and Juliet would be a classic example of this. But this is not a Romeo and Juliet story. Taylor Momsen is a heavy rock singer who is not afraid to cause controversy once in a while. She smokes, drinks, and is pure rock and roll. Marina Diamandis is a "bubblegum pop" singer, the complete opposite of Taylor, front-woman of The Pretty Reckless. What would happen in a relationship between these two? Would they find each other interesting and want to learn more? Or are they just too different?





	1. Goin' Down

Taylor's POV

It was a Friday night, and my band and I were sitting in our seats near the front row, tapping our feet and biting our nails. We were at the Grammy Awards Ceremony, the GMC's, and we were waiting to see who the winner for the best music video would be. My band, The Pretty Reckless, were nominated because of one of our latest videos, Heaven Knows. Some of the other nominees included Halestorm, Panic! at the Disco, and a band we toured with for a few weeks, Fall Out Boy. Personally, I'm not a fan or Panic, or Fall Out Boy. They kind of seem like they're trying to appeal to younger teenage audiences which I think is just a little creepy considering they're all thirty something year olds with wives and kids. Their newest record, Save Rock and Roll, albeit is a good listen, just kind of sounds like a generic pop record to me. I'm not a fan at all, like I said, but I did like the stuff they put out before they went on hiatus. In fact, I think I bought Infinity On High and Folie a Deux on iTunes. But now, they're just like every other mainstream band.

The last nominee for the best music video award, besides us, was some chick named Maria, I think. I don't even know if that is her name, I don't even know which video she did that she was nominated for. I just know that she's some sort of bubblegum pop star. She wears a lot of pink and pastels and for some reason, a heart on her cheek. As if the huge sixties teased up hair and big fake eyelashes wasn't over the top already. She won't stand a chance.

"Tay, if you keep chewing your nails like that you won't have a finger anymore." Mark, our bass player muttered to me. He could sense how tense I was. I was really nervous, I've never won an award before and if we ended up winning this one, I'm pretty sure I'll piss myself and then pass out on the floor, foaming at the mouth.

A bit dramatic, I know. But you get the point.

"Fuck off." I retorted back. Mark only sighed and turned his attention back to the stage where the announcer was just about to read off who had won the best video award. I heard a small giggle next to me, and I turned my head to look at whoever just laughed at my response to my annoying idiot best friend. Sure enough, it was that Maria girl.

She had her tan legs crossed like the proper lady she was. She had on a knee length pink dress with silver wedges, her blonde hair was curled and held back with her little pink ribbon tied right above her for head, keeping the hair out of her eyes. And of course, that signature little black heart drawn below her eye on her right cheek. Her hands were covered in lace gloves, and she had quite the nice figure if I do say so myself. She had all the desirable curves that a man, or a woman like myself would fawn over. I couldn't tell just by looking at her that she had a very toned belly, and her chest was nice and full if you know what I mean.

In fact, she was quite beautiful and I found myself envying her for her flawless body. She was smoking hot, and here I was with a tiny petite figure, small breasts and a flat stomach. Not toned, just flat. I won't say I'm self conscious about it, because when it comes down to it, I'm really not. I have no problem doing full frontal nudity, in fact, I did appear completely nude in the music video we were nominated for. It's just, sometimes I wished I had a bigger chest, and supermodel legs and torso liked Maria had. But not everyone can look like Megan Fox.

"And the award for best music video goes to..."

I leaned forward in my seat as did the rest of my band, Ben, Mark and Jamie. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Marina sitting in a relaxed position, like she didn't even care if she won or not. I found that a little admirable, but I wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. My mind was mainly focused on the man who stood on the stage, reading from the little white note card given to him. My foot tapping became more frantic, and I hissed in slight pain as I had bit the tip of my index finger.

"Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds!" The announcer yelled out.

My stomach dropped at those words, and my entire chest was filled with disappointment. So we didn't win.

"Damn." Mumbled Ben from two seats over. I leaned back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest. "We'll get 'em next time." Jamie comforted the rest of us, but I didn't respond to any of the guys' words. I just watched as the goddess of a woman next to me stood up and started making her way a little bashfully towards the stage. So her name wasn't Maria, it was Marina. Wow, kind of a stripper name. I'm willing to bet she made it up to make herself seem more unique and exotic. And the Diamonds? I don't see any other members following her up there to claim the award. And I thought I was conceited. After all, I am on the cover of our new record, Going To Hell.

I narrowed my eyes up at her as she shakily accepted the record player shaped trophy in her lace gloved hands. She went up to the microphone and if I were not a little upset about not winning this award, I would have melted inside at how her voice sounded. It was deep. Not how my voice was deep. Mine was gravely and rough. Hers was smooth like marble, very velvety. I also noticed she had a heavy Welsh accent. I don't know why, but that just added to the overall sexiness of her voice. If she sounded this amazing while speaking, then I could only imagine how she sounded when singing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening!" She started. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at those words. The same thing every other winner would say. "I definitely don't deserve this trophy as much as any of the other nominees, but I wanna thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years. Thank you mother, thank you father, and thank you to my amazing big sister, Lafina!" She finished. I honed in on her face, which held a big, kind smile. But looking at it closely, I could see that it didn't exactly reach her eyes. If you took a photo of her smiling and cropped out the bottom part of her face, you could see just how sad and distant they looked. I almost felt bad for her. Maybe it was because the music industry was destroying her, making her be someone she wasn't. I'm sure they come up with the lyrics for her, and I'm sure she really doesn't dress like a sixties housewife every single day.

"This is bullshit." I said angrily more to myself than to anyone else. "Pop isn't even real music, she doesn't deserve that award."

Okay, I know that was pretty uncalled for. She probably does deserve that award just as much as everyone else. But I was also slightly drunk, and when I'm drunk, sometimes I'm not the nicest person in the world. I'm sure in reality, this Marina chick is very lovely and would make a great friend and possibly lover.

\-----

The Grammy's after party was huge. There were people everywhere, dozens upon dozens of tables and strobes lights flashing, blinding me. After a while though, you just kind of get used to it. I'm not a party person at all, despite some of the performances I put on, I am kind of shy when I'm in unfamiliar places such as the situation before me. But it was all okay because there was an open bar. That is where I've decided I would stay until I could go home and just sleep until one in the afternoon because I needed it.

"Fuckin' bullshit." I repeated my same words from just an hour before. The greaser looking bartender was refilling my glass of scotch on the rocks as he listened to my ranting. "She probably doesn't write her own songs and if she does, they're shit. She's just another plastic!" I spat resentfully. The bartender, who's name I gathered to be Dylan, just smiled and shook his head. He knew I was drunk right now, but I didn't care.

"And what kind of name is Marina? She sounds like a stripper. She doesn't even play any instruments, she doesn't even have a band! She just wants all the attention!" Some of my words were slurred and some were just straight up incomprehensible. But give me a break, I was upset and disappointed that The Pretty Reckless didn't win.

All of a sudden, the bartender gave me a look that said I was in trouble. I got confused for a moment and furrowed my eyebrows while tilting my head. But then I heard a scoff from beside me and I turned to see Marina standing over me with her tan arms crossed over her chest. I think I would have been more intimidate if I were sober, but my eyes just couldn't help but avert down to those breasts which were to die for. She seemed to notice this, for she uncrossed her arms and instead placed them on her hips. But that didn't help much, I just started staring at her figure, imaging her as if that dress weren't there. It literally took my all not to slam her against this bar counter and fuck her until she wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.

Again, a bit much. But I'm drunk, what can I say?

"Thanks very much for your kind words." She sarcastically spat. I shrunk down in my seat a little and giggled drunkenly. After another annoyed scoff, she looked at Dylan, the bartender, and ordered a glass of red wine. She didn't sit down while he went to fill her glass, she just leaned against the counter and glared down at me.

"I wouldn't be so quick to make judgments if I were you." She said. I wasn't taking her seriously, so I just used my hand to slither it up her arm. After a few seconds, she pried it away from her body and thanked Dylan for her beverage.

"Hey, don't be like that." I slurred and stood up to try and get closer to her. She just backed away, taking her glass with her. "Please stand back." Marina warned, trying her best to stay polite. I wasn't listening though. The only thing I knew was that I was horny, she was hot, and I needed some action.

"Hey babe, why don't we get outta here and have some fun?"

Oh god, I sounded like such a creep. Marina looked absolutely revolted at my words.

"You just went from bashing my career to hitting on me, are you serious right now!?" She scolded on that sexy accent of hers. I laughed even more. She was right, though.

"Come on!" I tried again, stepping closer. She backed away even further.

"I have to get back to my sister, please leave me be." She said again. But like before, I was not taking her seriously whatsoever.

"Just loosen up a little!" I exclaimed. This time, I practically pounced on her, trying my best to kiss her. But instead, I fell right on her. Since she was heels, she tripped really easily. She ended up stumbling backwards and falling flat on her back. The wine she hadn't even gotten a chance to enjoy yet went all over the place. It spilled all over her nice pink dress and even a little on my favorite leather jacket. At the moment, I couldn't care less.

I landed on top of her, which knocked the wind out of her. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Maybe she hit her head?

"Someone help!" She called, and struggled from underneath me. I wasn't even trying to make anymore movies on her anymore. My head was just resting on her soft bosom, it was like the softest pillow ever known to man. I couldn't help but to just bury my head in it and fall asleep.

"Someone get her off me!"


	2. Shampain

Marina's POV

Bollux. Absolute bollux. I can't believe I'm stuck here babysitting a twelve year old stuck in the body of a twenty one year old! After this Taylor Momsen verbally berated me right in front of me and tried to get in my pants, she collapsed on top of me, making me spill my wine all over one of my favorite dresses! This woman was really something else, and not necessarily in a good way. She basically said that my music was shit, even though she hasn't even listened to anything I put out! Honestly, I could have said the same thing about her. All she does is flaunt her body, do strip teases and flash the crowd her nipple taped breasts. I could easily say that she has no curves and that she looks like some anorexic, satanic, Courtney Love wannabe. But I don't, because I don't like to be judgmental or to be a bitch, despite my most popular song being titled Bubblegum Bitch.

I understand that my music is not for everyone. Not everyone likes Brit pop, but not everyone likes heavy alternative either. But that doesn't mean she has to say those things about me when she doesn't even know me. She's real lucky I didn't just leave her there to find her own way home. Her band mates were far too drunk to take care of her, and so was everyone else. I had to leave my sister and escort Taylor to my hotel room.

I never even wanted to come to the Grammy after party in the first place. I didn't even want to attend the actual ceremony! I never asked to be nominated, in fact I was secretly hoping that I wouldn't win just because I didn't want to go up there and say some fake speech so I didn't make an ass of myself in front of thousands of people.

I just hope no one saw through my fake smile up there.

I sighed and walked out of the crystal clean hotel bathroom after taking a few painkillers from the medicine cabinet. Taylor was still sleeping in my bed. The only bed. I didn't want to have to sleep next to alcohol breath, so I took to the couch and let me tell you, that was not good for my back. I've been trying to walk it off all morning and it was finally starting to feel alright again. That, and my head was hurting a little. Definitely not as much as Taylor's would be, but I drank quite a bit of wine and champagne last night. I was hoping to get as drunk as Taylor got, maybe forget about all my troubles and woes and feel celestial just for one night. But it seemed god was out to get me lately. I haven't been happy in so long.

I tied my tab silk robe and waltzed into the kitchen to grab myself a glass of water. Just as I was about to take a drink from the glass, I heard Taylor's pitiful groan from the bed she lay in. I sighed and took the cup away from my lips. I walked over to where Taylor was and handed it to her instead. She looked like she need it more.

Taylor sat up and scratched her head of bleach blonde hair in confusion. She took the glass slowly and gulped most of the water down. "Thanks..." She mumbled tiredly. I didn't respond to her obviously fake and transparent gratitude. I just walked off again and started to put together an outfit for the day. It was just a pink plaid dress similar to the one I wore for the Grammy awards last night, except with a cardigan and black stilletos. To be totally blunt and honest, I just wanted to put on a pair of old sweat pants and curl up for the rest of the day while reading sappy romance novels, but I had sound check in about an hour, and I couldn't afford to just sit around and do nothing all day. I don't think I could say the same thing about Taylor though. It seemed she had all the free time in the world.

"Where am I?" Taylor drawled out groggily. Without looking at her, I began to answer her question.

"You're in my hotel room. I had to drag you back in here after you passed out on top of me last night." I said in a monotone. I heard her groan and mumble something about wanting to kill Ben for leaving her last night. I'm not sure who Ben was and I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and not have to be hear this wretched excuse for a woman for any longer. I mean, come one! What right did she have, saying all those things?

I should have expected this kind of behavior from at least one person. But it's not what she said about me that really got me riled up. It was the fact that she had the nerve to blatantly and shamelessly hit me on right afterwards! Did she think I was just some piece of meat? Did she really think I was just some whore? I don't even like girls. I'm completely straight. Not that I have any problem with anyone who identifies as homosexual, in fact, the majority of my fan base is gay. I'm just not. Even if I were, there is no way in hell I would ever sleep with Taylor Momsen. She just seems like a dirty drunk to me.

"Listen, Maria-" The messy blonde started. I scoffed.

"Marina." I corrected unhappily.

"Right, Marina...I really am sorry for whatever I did last night."

I scoffed again. As if. People say they're sorry all the time, and they never mean it. Why would she be any different?

"I am." She clarified.

"I heard." I snapped, and then went into the kitchen again to grab myself a water bottle. And this time, I wouldn't be giving it to Taylor. As I was scanning the fridge for said water bottle, I heard the distinct sound of someone shuffling underneath the covers and her bare feet padding against the hotel carpet. I kept giving her the cold shoulder. I was hoping that she would get the hint that I don't want her to be here for any longer than she has to.

"Hey," she called out softly. I felt her cold hand lay on top of my shoulder. Immediately, I turned around and ripped it away just like I had done last night. Deja vu much?

"What do you want!?" I demanded snappily. I was most definitely not happy with the current situation.

With these heels on, we were about the same height, but I was only 5'4'' and she looked to be quite a bit taller than that. 

"Hey, calm down. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior." She defended. I shook my head. "Whatever. Apology accepted, just don't mention it."

It was quite clear that her apology was not accepted and I think she knew that. She sighed as I snatched the water bottle I had come in here for and strutted out and away from her.

"Hey, what do I have to do to prove that I really am sorry?"

"Leave." I stated bluntly. I didn't even give her enough time to answer before I went into the bathroom to do my hair how I usually did it. Teased up with either a black, pink or other pastel colored ribbon keeping it out of my face. Taylor stood in the door frame, watching me do my regular morning rituals. I tried my best to ignore her, but something about the way she stared at me like that made me feel self conscious.

I'd like to think I have a pretty high self esteem, but in reality, not so much. Honestly, that's part of the reason why I created the character of Electra Heart. She's not an alter ego, no. But I like to pretend I'm someone else so that maybe I don't have to feel like this all the time. It works somewhat I suppose.

"Take a picture love, it lasts longer." I said, trying to lessen the tension. I was hoping she'd go away so I could get ready for the day in piece, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Oh well.

"Look, please just let me make it up to you." She begged.

"I have sound check in less than an hour, I don't have time for this."

"Then I'll wait."

She sort of had me stumped there. But I didn't want to deal with this woman for any longer.

"I'm straight." I proclaimed. Taylor seemed a little taken aback at that, and I think I even saw her eyes widen slightly and then fill with despair. But it left as quickly as it came, and she composed herself once more.

"Let me take you out to lunch today. It doesn't have to be a date. It can just be two friends having a meal together."

"But we're not friends."

"Yet." She retorted.

"I don't even know you!" I argued.

"We can get to know each other." She said right after the words escaped my mouth. I pursed my pink lips and grunted distastefully at her. It seems she has left me with no other choice. I didn't want to say no, but I also didn't want to say yes. However, my lips were completely defying me and I found myself accepting her offer against my will.

"Fine."

"Great!" Taylor exclaimed, but then immediately regretted it afterwards. She winced and clutched her head in pain. Serves her right. I snickered and nudged past her and into the living room.

"Yeah, take enjoyment out of my pain." She groaned. I rolled my brown eyes and grabbed my bag before leaving out the door. I actually really didn't want to go out with Taylor, but I already accepted the invitation. There's no going back now.


End file.
